1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to audio video apparatus controllers and, more particularly, is directed to an audio video apparatus controller for use in collectively controlling operations of a plurality of audio video apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, the use of a timer built-in a VTR (video tape recorder), for example, is limited, such as when automatic recording, i.e., timer-activated recording or the like is made in the VTR.
However, in accordance with the increase of the kinds of audio video apparatus, it is requested to utilize the timer in a wide variety of fields, such as when respective audio video apparatus are controlled in a well-coordinated fashion.
In this case, it is proposed to collectively control respective audio video apparatus by timers provided in the respective apparatus, which unavoidably makes the audio video apparatus expensive. Therefore, it is desirable that the function of the timer built-in the VTR is utilized in a wide variety of purposes.